Another Day in the Life of
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Ever want to ask a character from Naruto a question? Now you can! Each chapter has a different pair from Naruto interviewing each other various questions, most with motives.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto vs Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

Okay so welcome to Another Day in the Life of some random character in Naruto. Each character will be interviewed by another and will be asked various questions. That being said, enjoy! I hope... Oh yeah, there may be spoilers. You have been warned :)

**Disclaimer:** Am I the only one getting tired of saying...I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto sat quietly in the dim lit interrogation room, humming to himself. He looked up abruptly when a boy his age was being dragged in.

"Dammit, let me go!" Sasuke yelled. "Alright, I'll do it," He said, sitting down in the seat in front of Naruto. He regained his composure at the sight of Naruto's shocked face. Sasuke sighed, then rested his chin on his fists.

"Miss me?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto looked from side to side with his brows furrowed. His eyes landed on an Anbu ninja, face covered in a mask watching the two boys.

Sasuke smirked at his reaction.

"I wonder what kind of torture this is, forcing me into a room with you?" Sasuke said still eyeing the boy.

Naruto swallowed thickly.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked the obviously nervous boy.

"A-as if!" Naruto said defiantly.

"Well, you feel it too right? Our chakra is limited in this room, so, I won't try anything."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hah, s-stupid cocky Sasuke! You're supposed to be interviewing me. I mean, they told me to come here for an interview so..."

Sasuke glanced over to the Anbu who nodded.

Sasuke sighed, "why should I be bothered with interviewing you?"

Naruto glared incredulously, "well, are you just going to sit in here and stare at me?"

"Fine. What is your strongest skill-set, that is, if you have one?" Sasuke asked, lips twisting into a smirk.

"Tch, never giving up. Ever!" Naruto said, directing the answer towards Sasuke.

Sasuke squinted. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Beating the hell out of you. I promised to bring you back for her and yet, I haven't kept my promise yet" Naruto said, bearing his teeth.

"Hmph, what do you see in that obnoxious girl, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"She is a good friend. She's great at healing. She's pretty, I can go on."

"Save it. You have been by her side from the beginning, and yet she still ignores you and looks at me. If I were you, I'd turn my attention to someone else. What's is the most important part of being a ninja?"

"Well, I dunno, Sasuke. How about _loyalty?_" Naruto hinted, still irritated by Sasuke's mannerisms.

Sasuke laughed cynically. "Do you secretly have a thing for me?"

Naruto, paused shocked by the question. "W-what the hell, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke smiled. "Why are you turning red?"

Naruto covered his face quickly, declaring, "I'm not. I'm really not!"

"You were the one that kissed me...twice, if I remember correctly," Sasuke said, taking great pleasure in his reactions.

"That's not a question! You're here to ask me questions! Not just say whatever you want," Naruto argued.

"Fine. You like kissing me don't you?"

"What's with you focusing on me being gay for you? Weirdo," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be asking the questions here," he replied.

"B-but. Well, I don't know what has you so focused on that..." Naruto complained.

"Do you not obsess over me?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"Well, maybe if you didn't betray your nation wouldn't have to," Naruto retorted, clenching his fist.

"Sore subject. What do you think of me then?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"You're my brother," Naruto replied, staring him in the eye.

Sasuke changed the subject quickly, "you're really a pervert, aren't you?"

Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "mm, the Pervy Sage. He rubbed off on me, you know. Guess what? I think Sasuke is the gay one."

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked with an edge in his voice.

"Because, have you ever liked a girl? Name someone?" Naruto asked, smiling big.

"..."

"Sasugay, Sasugay!" Naruto ranted, making faces at him.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said, angrily.

"Teme! Teme!" Naruto said, continuously mocking the boy.

Sasuke gripped the bridge of his nose and clenched his teeth. "Shut up, dobe!"

Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"You have to answer all these questions truthfully, right?" Sasuke asked, still waiting for Naruto to stop his laughing.

Between giggles, he responded, "Uhh yeah?"

"Who is the hottest guy from Konoha?"

"Naruto Uz-u-ma-ki!"

Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "Second hottest?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto said, sticking his finger into the air.

Sasuke sighed harshly. "Third?"

"Kiba."

"Fourth?!"

"Shikamaru."

"Fifth, dammit?!"

"Neji!"

"You? You're just naming anyone but me, aren't you, dobe?" Sasuke said, face contorting in anger.

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct!" Naruto answered obnoxiously.

Sasuke face palmed. "What do you think about my personality?"

"Psychotic. Annoying! Cold! Stubborn!" Naruto said, having fun annoying Sasuke.

"Ugh, you baka! Okay then, why do you always say that obnoxious word?"

"It's a form of expression, dattebayo!"

Sasuke's nose scrunched in disgust.

"Emo, emo, datte~bayo!"

"I'm _not emo!"_ he said angrily, through his teeth.

"Ask me a question, bastard!"

Sasuke huffed. "Do you want to die? Because I will take care of that for you" ice dripping from his words.

"You can't beat me, Sasuke. I've trained so hard you couldn't catch up to me if you tried."

"You want to test that?!" Sasuke asked, pulling his sword, electricity running through the blade.

The Anbu quickly put a hand on Sasuke's chest. "Violence is strictly forbidden."

Sasuke sat down calmly then asks with evil grin, "how's becoming hokage going for you...?"

Naruto squinted at him. "I will become hokage! No doubt! How's revenge going for you?"

Sasuke's smile faded and his face darkened. "I. Will. Get. Vengeance." He turned his head to the side, "just try to save your precious _Konoha_."

The Anbu laughed awkwardly, "heh, that wasn't a question...let's try to lighten the mood here."

"Fine. How's my replacement doing?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Sai isn't betraying his village!"

"I said, _lighten_ the mood!"

Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Sasuke, my man, nice uh, wardrobe!"

Sasuke responded coldly, "what about it?"

"you're really reeling in the ladies with all that...exposure."

"You like what you see?" Sasuke retorted cynically.

"Yeah yeah, that skirt thingy and the rope...really flattering," Naruto responded sarcastically.

Sasuke sucked in a breath and stood. "Okay, it's time for you to die."

The Anbu yelled, "Sasuke, no!"

* * *

**End Note:**

So yeah :) I just went with the most popular two. So I'll will let you guys determine who the next interview will be between if you want. Just leave a review telling which two characters, oh, and any questions you want to be asked. Well hope you liked this chapter it was fun.

**- Malevolent-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 Lee vs Neji

Just for you, donthateapreciatexyaoix! Lee vs. Neji

* * *

Neji sat quietly in the forest; his mind deep in meditation. He suddenly became aware of someone sneaking up from behind. When the person came just a little too close for comfort, Neji jumped up from the rock from which he was perched, grabbing a kunai from his pouch and prepared for attack.

"Neji! We must engage in a rivalry competition of youth!"

Veins of irritation protruded from Neji's forehead. That voice alone was enough to irk the boy. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hn, find Naruto. I'm busy."

"Do you still not accept my strength as a ninja?" Lee asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Neji thought about Lee's question. He let out a long sigh. "So you are telling me we should run around like idiots simply because I accept your strength?"

"Boys in their prime should. It's good exercise!"

"Please just stop. You are not Guy Sensei!" Neji said recognizing the similarities in their speech.

"Nope! I am Rock Lee, proud apprentice!"

Neji Huffed aggravatedly, "If we do this, will you leave me be?"

Of course! Although our scores are uneven so far, and I may be losing, expect great things. I will advance beyond you!

Neji glowered. "Are pigs flying?" he asked in all seriousness, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh? No, my friend. Pigs don't fly."

Neji shook his head slightly, replying, "exactly."

Lee blinked obliviously. "Are you prepared to embrace the mental wrath of youthful competition?!"

Neji's brows furrowed, and he said underneath his breath, " almost everything from your mouth is straight out of your ass."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lee asked distractedly.

"Oh, I just asked why it was necessary to use the word 'youth' in every sentence," Neji covered.

"Because as Guy Sensei would put it, it is the most important time in a man's life! Alright! For today's challenge, sit there on that log and don't move."

Neji kept his opinion that one's 'youth' was best spent aware, however, not obsessed by it. He sat quietly, resisting the urge to walk away and ignore the boy.

Lee plopped down beside him, pumping a fist into the air excitedly.

"Is there a reason we are sitting on a log watching each other?"

"We are preparing to test the boundaries of friendship," Lee explained.

Neji sighed inwardly.

"So it works like this, okay? I will ask you 'truth or dare' and you-" Lee began before getting cut off.

"So, you really went on about 'competing' and 'youth,' but when it comes down to it, you want to play child games. I'm leaving."

"Neji, nooooo!"

"Please..."

"Please, Neji?"

"Neji?"

The brown-haired boy continued to walk away.

"Is there really nothing you want to ask?" Lee bribed.

"Come on, friend?"

Neji stopped in his tracks, fist clenching at his side. He looked behind him at Lee's begging face. "Damnit! Fine."

"Yay let's play! It will be fun," Lee said clenching onto Neji's wrist.

Neji yanked his wrist back and sat on the log again, preparing himself for imminent torture.

"When Guy Sensei and Kakashi Sensei played... it got pretty nasty," Lee recalled, making a face.

Neji's eyes narrowed quickly, asking, "how so?"

Lee replied fast, "huh? It's unimportant!"

"Really! how?"

Lee looked like a deer caught in headlights. " A-anyway truth or dare?"

Neji sighed dejectedly, "truth."

"Is it true you are jealous of Hinata?"

Neji burst into a fit of coughs before eventually regaining his composure.

"Um... well. Not really."

Lee looked at him in an encouraging manner, wanting him to go on.

Neji sighed, "I suppose I did, I was just jealous that she is part of the main house, and I would have always be her servant in some manner or the other. I'm over it. That's all. T-truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Still a bit annoyed by the first question, Neji blurted out the first idea of revenge that came to mind. "Kiss Ten Ten next time we both see her."

"Huh? How does this- ahh, Neji is verryy clever. Ten Ten is our most valued friend, and if I do this, it proves my friendship to you and tests Ten Ten's at the same time of course! You never cease to surprise me."

Neji shook his head.

"Truth or dare," Lee asked with a big smile.

Neji thought for a moment before replying, "truth, I guess."

"Do you have the feeling of being irrelevant in Konoha?"

Neji's brows rose, eyes growing wide. He faltered at first before replying, "of course not, I am a genius even to the Hyuga's standards."

"You know, Sasuke was also a genius. Truth."

Neji's face twitched at that comment before asking, "are you aware that green spandex will never be cool?"

"Well, actually, it's not hot at all. You see, it is designed to absorb your sweat and during movement, it cools you off. Do you...want one now!?"

"No, thank you. Truth," Neji replied, restraining his urge to twitch again.

"How did it feel to lose against Naruto?"

Neji glared. "Will no one let me live that one down? If you must know, it was possibly the most freeing thing that ever happened to me."

Lee looked down in thought, and after a moment shook his head in agreement.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare!" Lee responded happily.

"I dare you to buy me ramen after this."

Lee's smile grew big. "Sure thing!"

"Truth," Neji said again.

"Your cocky composure is no different to Sasuke's right? Is that why you never were really friends with him?" Lee asked curiously.

Neji's face contorted in anger. "What's with your questions? You're wrong. I am confident because I have good reason. That bastard has no right to be compared to me in the slightest after what he's done. Besides it is expected from a member of the Hyuga clan to be poised, not cocky. Truth or dare?

Lee looked a little scared for a moment, declaring, "Neji, this is good! We are truly testin-"

"Truth. Or. Dare?"

"T-truth?" Lee choked out while caught in Neji's glare.

"How is it to only have taijutsu while everyone around you can do so much more...even Guy Sensei?" Neji said, dropping to low levels.

Lee swallowed. It was the first real question he had to answer so far. It would seem that Neji was just going easy on him to begin with.

"Ohh I see. I shall answer clearly. Well, at first I was discouraged, but it was because of Guy Sensei that I could get over it. Even if I only have one skill, I will become as strong as possible and protect my friends!"

Neji rolled his shoulders; his anger slowly dissipating. It was a decent enough answer. "Truth."

"I like Sakura chan. Is there a girl you like, Neji?"

"Ah-," Neji sounded, cheeks flushing a bit, "maybe..."

Lee smiled real big, "My friend, you will never get results by hiding your feelings. Take Sakura, for example, at first she did not accept me at all, and now she respects me! Next, well you know."

"A baby in a baby carriage?" Neji asked with a smirk as the blush creeped off of his face.

"Ahh? No! Marriage comes before carriage silly!"

"Tch, you think Sakura will marry you?"

"One's future is not pre decided, you know."

Neji's eyes narrowed for a split second. "Does Naruto just rub off on everyone?"

"Truth or dare, Lee?"

"Truth since things are really getting good."

"On the subject of love and all, I was wondering something..."

"Yes?!" Lee said, intrest peaked.

"It's just your relationship with Guy Sensei is a bit uncanny. Just between you and me, do you have some sort of guy crush? No pun intended," Neji said, just starting to really have fun as well.

"N-no not at all," Lee said defensively.

"Ah, so this is the limit of our friendship?" Neji joked.

"What are you idiots doing, we should be training!" Ten Ten yelled, flinging kunai knives at them with precision. Sharp blades thudding all around them.

Neji's grin grew wide. Lee and Neji's head both turned to each other slowly. Lee swollawed thicky, "eh heh, y-you know. She will murder me..."

"That's why I avoided dare," Neji whispered.

"Oh you're right Ten Ten, we shouldn't mess around here, right Lee?"

"Ah, well maybe messing around for a bit is good for the mind!" Lee said backing away slowly.

"Is it true you're a coward, Lee?" Neji asked suggestively. "we could train for a bit and then Lee said he would treat us to ramen, didn't you, buddy?"

"Why are you both acting so weird?!" Ten Ten huffed.

"T-ten Ten!" Lee shouted.

"What you dumbass?"

"I have a secret to tell you! Please come here," Lee said, standing tall, preparing himself.

"Seriously Lee? Fine."

As Ten Ten advanced, Neji backed away from the line of fire.

While lee pretended to tell Ten Ten the secret, he stole a quick kiss and did his best to hightail out of there.

Neji looked on from a high limb of a tree and said to himself, "but Ten Ten is a weapons master. You can't run idiot." He covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

* * *

Well, that was fun but a little hard, it was probably my first time writing either of those characters. Next up is Ino and Sakura. If you have a questions or requests just leave a review. I will get to it!

- Malevolent-Chan


End file.
